1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hinge means and more particularly to hinges of an improved type specifically adapted for use with glass panes for glass doors and the like.
2. Prior Art
The usual types of hinges for doors, including glass doors, comprise a pair of flat unitary plates connected end to end by external hinges. Such hinges lack an attractive appearance and require the time-consuming drilling of transverse closely spaced holes in glass panes, with resulting danger of cracking or breaking the glass panes. Moreover, as the hinged glass pane is used, stress is placed on it and glass breakage at the hinge can easily occur.
There remains a need for an improved type of glass hinge for glass doors, including the multi-pane folding type. Such hinge should eliminate the danger of cracking of the glass at the hinge, should distribute glass stress in the door for longer wear and should be easy, rapid and inexpensive to install and use. It should also have an improved appearance, preferably without ugly external hinge pins and the like. It should be capable of being fabricated in a variety of sizes and shapes and types for different applications.